Zoids: Golden Century
by UltimaLiger-X
Summary: a Zoids/Gold Digger Crossover


Disclaimer: Gold Digger is copyrighted Fred Perry. Zoids is copyrighted Tomy Toys. This is a crossover fanfic that will never  
be sold so don't bother me with legal BS.  
  
Atlanta Georga, Earth, 2003:  
  
Gina walks into her lab with a grin from ear to ear as if she got a really "close" look at a good looking guy. "Today's the   
day I replace my junker of an OS with my future me's OS!" In front of Gina is the core to her computer mainframe with a   
terminal right next to it which she takes a seat in front of. "Now where did I put that disk..." *shuffles through a pile of   
disks next to the monitor and pulls out a red floppy disk* "Here it is! Now lets run the update procedures.. point it to the   
floppy.. and DONE! Lets run a quick diagnostic.. Wow talk about a performance boost! Almost a 550% increase in performance!"  
A computerized voice emits from the computer, "You've got mail." "Huh? E-Mail... from Subtracto?!"  
  
to: Giga  
Wrom: ZUNNYCGPK  
attachment(s): location.txt  
  
"Gina, there is a star system that has always been of great interest to you, but you've never had the chance to visit. Although  
I am breaking protocol I thought it would be good for you to experiance this world. At the far end of the galaxy there is a  
planet only known as the planet Zi. The following attachment contains the quardinates wich can be easily reached via Hyperspace  
travel. Good luck and God speed. -Subtracto"  
  
'Hmm... Damn my curiousity gets the better of me.' At that moment Brianna walks in, "Hey Gina, Brits gone shopping and I'm in  
the mood for some Death Arena. Care to join me?" "I got a better idea Bri, wanna go to a different planet?" Bri just looks at  
Gina with a confused face, "Huh? Another planet?" "Yeah, you see the future me apperantly has a Subtracto and he sent me an  
email encoded with the update the future me gave me for my OS. Anyway the email contains information of some wierd planet named  
Zi." "Oookay.. confusing but sounds like fun! I'll make sure to bring extra peebos and my new peebo-scouts. Better get to work,  
no telling what kind of baddies we'll run into on another planet." Gina apperantly wasn't listening to Bri as she began working   
on plans for upgrading the Visigoth to the Visigoth Mk-][ loaded with an experimental hyperspace engine she's kept on the back  
burner. Bri not even noticing just walks out to go start working on more peebos & power armor.  
  
Meanwhile on the far side of the Galaxy on the planet Zi:  
  
A troubled nun who looks like she's in her late 20s walks onto the military town's main hanger and starts calling out someones  
name, "Triq! Are you here?!" A large clang followed by a painful yell followed by cursing is heard loud and clear as we pan the  
hanger and see a white Command Wolf and a blue SheildLiger. The nun runs to the source of the yelling and cursing: the SheildLiger,  
"Oh my god! Are you all right?!" A young man stands up on top of the SheildLiger rubbing his head. He looks like he's in   
his early 20's with short black hair and is fairly built, "Yeah I'm all right. Thanks for asking Sister Noa. Looking for Triq  
again I see." "Oh is that you Mag? Have you seen him as of late?" asks Noa. Mag just shakes his head, "No, I haven't seen  
him all day. He's probly just out exploring the ruins again." Noa just gets an angry look on her face, "One of these days  
he'll get into some serious trouble besides..*now showing a conserned look and tone* he's only 16 years old and its dangerous out  
there in the ruins." Mag jumps off the liger and walks up to Noa with a smile on his face, "You worry too much about him. He  
turns 17 in less than 2 months and has explored those ruins dozens of times. You're worried that one day he'll come home with  
a zoid of his own." "True, I do fear the day he comes home with a zoid." "Don't worry, if he does its most likely a stray.   
And if its a Republican Zoid there is no way he'll be allowed to keep a registered zoid. There's no such thing as a wild zoid  
in these parts," Mag reassures the worried Noa. Noa just smiles, "Yes, I guess you're right. But its still dangerous out there.."  
"Don't worry! He'll be just fine! C'mon this is Triq we're talking about. How much trouble can he get into out there in the  
desert?" says jokingly and starts to laugh a bit.  
  
A quick pan from the millitary town to the desert shows just how much trouble Triq can get himself into...  
  
We see Triq on a rebuilt millitary dirtbike racing through the desert at high speed. From what we see he has long dark blue  
hair tied back into a pony tail while wearing military pants, a red t-shirt, and old skool dirtbike goggles covering his eyes  
protecting them from the sand and wind. "Not good! Definitly NOT GOOD!" Sand exploids to the right of him then the left as we  
see 3 Guysacks chasing him & closing in. "I don't remember sleepers being here before!" One good shot ahead of him reveals a  
new chunk of the ruins wich Triq unwitingly hits and flies foward. After hitting the ground hard he quickly takes cover behind  
the chuck of ruins in hopes of some kind of cover as a Guysack fires its 35 mm gun destroying what was left of his bike and  
disappers while the 2 other Guysack begin a barage of gun fire. "Whats up with these guys?! I didn't do nothing!" At that very  
moment the third Guysack pops up from the sand in front of Triq and lifts its claw up to smash him. Triq doesn't even think   
twice and dives over the chunk of ruins to dodge getting smashed. The other 2 guysacks notice and take aim. "Oh this is just  
great.. getting out smarted by a damn sleeper zoid" As Triq backs up against the ruins a secret door breaks and he falls back  
into the ruins as the guysacks fire dodging death by accident. Triq proceeds to fall a few flights of stairs and finally hits  
rock bottom. "Grr.. ahh.. Wha.. What is this place?" as he pulls himself up and brushes his shirt & pants off. Well I better   
get going or those Guysacks will follow me. Just as he starts to walk the guysacks start ramming into the door to the ruins  
attempting to get in forcing Triq to run like he has hell on his ankles and turns a corner to take a breather. "Did.. *huff*..  
Did I loose them?" Triq asks himself as he puts his hand to the wall accidentally turning on a bunch of lights revealing two  
capsules: one large one and one small shattered one. "What are these? I've never seen anything like this before.. is this the  
secret of these ruins?" Triq begins taking a closer look at the intact capsule, "Is there.. Yes there is! There's a zoid in  
there!" Triq finds a button on the side of the capsule and pushes it, "This must open it. I wonder if this is what those sleepers  
were protecting..." The capsule begins to pulsate slowly and then it begins to pulsate as Triq looks in aw while the pulsating  
quickens until finally....  
  
To be countinued...  
  
Newbie Zoid notes:  
  
Sleeper: a zoid controled by an A.I. computer instead of a human pilot. sleepers tend to act as sentinals.  
  
SheildLiger: heavy assault Lion type zoid. As the name implies it has a powerfull energy sheild (e-sheild) as its signiture move.  
  
Command Wolf: Lightly armored recon wolf type zoid.  
  
Guysack: desert assualt scorpion type zoid with a gun mounted on its tail. 


End file.
